


the love above the love

by ohmyheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, M/M, protective big brother minho strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheart/pseuds/ohmyheart
Summary: Minho read the messages his little brother sent and sat up in shock. He turned to Jisung, who was sitting next to him, idly scrolling on his phone, and shook him hard.“Jisung! It’s finally happening!”Startled, Jisung drops his phone on the couch. “What is?”Minho shoves his phone in Jisung’s face. Jisung reads the messages over and a smile grows on his face.“Jeongin’s letting you meet his boyfriend?”“FINALLY! It’s been months. I can finally do my plan.” Minho pulls his phone back and replies to Jeongin.In which Felix is seeking out the family approval and Minho decides to have a little fun
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 25
Kudos: 256





	the love above the love

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine be like *uploads two fics in three days*

**Brat:** Can you order a pizza to the apartment? I’ll pay for it

 **Brat:** Felix and I are on the way

 **Brat:** Also please don’t be weird with him

Minho read the messages his little brother sent and sat up in shock. He turned to Jisung, who was sitting next to him, idly scrolling on his phone, and shook him hard.

“Jisung! It’s finally happening!”

Startled, Jisung drops his phone on the couch. “What is?”

Minho shoves his phone in Jisung’s face. Jisung reads the messages over and a smile grows on his face.

“Jeongin’s letting you meet his boyfriend?”

“FINALLY! It’s been months. I can finally do my plan.” Minho pulls his phone back and replies to Jeongin.

 **Minho:** Of course!

 **Minho:** Jisung and I will be on our best behaviour ^-^

 **Brat:** So now I have to worry about two people

 **Brat:** Perfect

Minho ignores him and begins ordering the pizza, keeping an eye out on the front door.

Minho could clearly remember the day Jeongin came home on his first day of university, excitedly talking about a friend he made in one of his classes. Three months of friendship went by before one day, Jeongin kicked down his bedroom door in distress, ran to Minho’s closet, stole one of his jackets, screamed “I’m going on a date with Felix,” and ran out of their apartment.

Jeongin refused to let Minho meet Felix on the grounds that he’ll try and intimidate or mess with him, and while he was 100% correct, Minho still wanted to meet him in person.

“So what should I be doing during the interrogation?” Jisung asks. “Do you want me to talk to him too?”

“Just stand behind me and look as intimidating as you can,” Minho instructs. “You’re the muscle here.”

“We’re jumping him?”

“No!”

“What if what we know is a lie and he’s actually mean to Jeongin?”

 _“Then_ we’ll jump him. Not in the apartment though.”

Their conversation gets interrupted by the sound of the front door unlocking. Minho tries to look as casual as possible on the couch as Jeongin walks into the apartment, a shorter, pink-haired boy following.

“Does the pizza have mushrooms?” Jeongin immediately asks.

“Yes,” Minho replies.

“Fuck you. Anyways, this is Felix.”

Minho stands up as Felix shyly walks up to him, holding out a hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Minho. Jeongin’s told me a lot about you.”

Minho smiles and shakes his hand. “And Jeongin has told me a lot about you, so I look forward to getting to know you.”

Jisung lifts up a hand. “Hi, I’m Jisung. I’m just here.”

Felix waves at him before turning to Jeongin, who was eyeing Minho suspiciously. He leads Felix to the recliner by the couch and gestures for him to sit, choosing to sit on the arm of the chair instead.

“So I’m curious. How did you two meet?” Jisung asks as Minho sits back down on the couch.

Felix goes from timid to eager as he excitedly explains the story.

“We’re in the same history class, and on the first day of classes, I sat next to him because he looked the nicest out of every there. He recognized some of the video game stickers on my laptop and said he liked them. We started talking about it and that’s how we became friends.”

“But how about boyfriends?” Minho asks, leaning forward.

Felix nervously laughs before continuing. “After the first day, I had a little crush on him, which then turned into a big crush. My friends told me to just go for it and tell him, so one day after class, I pulled him aside and asked him out. Jeongin was the one who asked me to be his boyfriend a few dates later.”

Jisung laughed. “I remember Minho and I hyping him up that day. He was a nervous wreck.”

They continue talking, with Felix and Jisung taking the lead. Eventually, Minho interrupts when he gets a phone call.

“Pizza guy can’t get in the building. Go get him, Jeongin.”

“Why me?” Jeongin asks, looking between his brother and Felix.

“You said you’ll pay.” Minho grabs Jeongin and shoos him out the door. “Felix will survive, don’t worry.”

Minho shuts the door in Jeongin’s face before he could say another word.

He then turns to Felix, giving him a sickly sweet smile. “Can you help Jisung and grab some cups and plates?”

“Oh? Yeah, of course!” Felix follows the two into the kitchen.

Minho hands Felix four plates that he sets on the counter. When he turns around, he almost jumps as he sees Minho glaring at him while Jisung stands behind his friend, both of them with their arms crossed.

“So what exactly are your intentions with my baby brother?” Minho asks in a low voice.

Felix looks between the two of them, absolutely terrified.

“T-to date him?”

“Why did you say that like a question?” Minho demands. “And date? That’s it? Not care about him or treat him well?”

“No, no, no, that too!” Felix squeaks out. “I really like your brother, and I promise I’ll treat him well.”

“Swear it.”

“I swear!”

“That’s not enough.”

“You just—?” Felix stops and takes a deep breath. “Look, I was really nervous coming here today because Jeongin really, _really_ loves you, so you not hating me is something I was hoping for.”

Minho is thankful Felix was too petrified to notice him holding back a laugh. “I don’t hate you.”

“Really? That’s a—”

“Yet.”

Felix shuts his mouth.

Minho takes a step forward, putting his hand on Felix’s shoulder. “You want my approval? Will that put you at ease?”

Felix hesitantly nods.

Minho holds his other hand out. “Give me your phone.”

Felix reaches into his pocket and takes out his phone, handing it to Minho. Minho opens it and holds it up to Felix’s face to unlock it. He opens his contacts and adds his number before texting himself and handing it back to Felix.

“Text me updates. If you do something nice for him, tell me. If you do something that makes you think ‘Hey, maybe Minho will approve,’ you tell me, and don’t start doing a bunch of extra stuff on purpose to try to win me over. Are we clear?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

The sound of the front door gets their attention. Minho walks over to the cabinet and grabs two cups.

“I think this goes without saying, but,” he shoves the two cups into Felix’s hands. “Don’t tell Innie.”

Jisung finally unfreezes as Jeongin enters the kitchen and puts the pizza on the counter. He grabs two of the plates and puts a slice on each of them, handing one to Minho.

“We’re going to my room, don’t make a mess,” Minho tells him.

Felix remains silent as Jeongin gives him a thumbs up.

Minho and Jisung enter Minho’s room and proceed to burst out laughing.

“You’re insane!” Jisung almost shouts, collapsing on the bed. “Where did that come from? Are you fucking possessed?”

“I don’t know!” Minho replies, wiping away a tear. “Did you see his face?”

“I thought he was going to burst into tears when you questioned his intentions.”

Minho sets their food on his desk before flopping down next to Jisung. “Okay, but, you just standing there like a statue glaring at him the whole time? Hilarious.”

“I’ve been training for that moment my whole life.” The two lay in silence for a moment before Jisung speaks again. “Are you actually going to make him prove himself to you?”

Minho waves a hand. “I’ll give it a few days before I get all mushy and confess the truth to him. I just need to prepare for Jeongin getting mad and then teasing me for being soft.”

“Since when did loving and caring for your brother become your darkest secret?”

“Since he ate the last slice of my birthday cake when he was nine.”

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Felix did keep up with his updates with Minho. They were sporadic, which Minho appreciated since it meant that Felix wasn’t purposefully trying to make himself look good. The kid was genuine, so Minho held back on the threatening persona he put on in front of Felix.

 **Brat’s Boyfriend:** [image sent]

 **Brat’s Boyfriend:** He likes strawberries, right?

 **Brat’s Boyfriend:** I buy him a slice of cake every week but I want to be sure he’ll like this

Minho smiled at the picture of the strawberry cake in the display case Felix had sent.

 **Minho:** You don’t know the food he doesn’t like?

 **Brat’s Boyfriend:** I do I do I’m just double checking

 **Brat’s Boyfriend:** Sorry

 **Minho:** Well you’re right so don’t worry

 **Minho:** Also stop apologizing

 **Brat’s Boyfriend:** Okay

 **Brat’s Boyfriend:** Sorry

 **Brat’s Boyfriend:** Wait

Minho had quickly realized from all of these texts that Felix wasn’t giving him updates about his relationship with Jeongin, he was giving him updates about his daily life with Jeongin. Every message that Minho received seemed to be a common, everyday occurrence. It was not out of the ordinary for Felix to surprise his boyfriend with gifts or stay with him in the art studio. In fact, Minho was sure that Felix was doing a lot more and just wasn’t informing him because he didn’t think it was that significant, even if it was.

“This is bad,” Minho says, putting his phone down.

Jisung sets his sandwich down and raises an eyebrow at Minho. “What’s wrong?”

Minho scowls at his food. “I like Felix.”

It’s been three days since Minho and Felix’s first meeting, and although Minho already had a good opinion of Felix, he was surprised at just how much the boy had grown on him.

Jisung just laughs at him. “How did you not see this coming? He treats your brother like a prince, he’s super sweet, and he’s also hilarious.”

“How do you know he’s funny?”

“I took his number off your phone when you weren’t looking and texted him. We’re friends now.”

Minho quietly laughs as he continued to eat his lunch. Three days seemed like more than enough time torturing the poor kid, and, lucky for him, Minho didn’t have to wait long to see Felix again.

Later that day, Minho was in his room working when he hears a crash and shout from Jeongin’s room.

“FUCK!”

Minho races out of his room and throws Jeongin’s door open.

“Are you hurt? What happened? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

Jeongin runs his fingers through his hair and pulls on it, staring down at the ground. Minho looks and now realizes what Jeongin was freaking out about.

His easel was knocked over and one of the legs along with the section that held the canvas up was broken. His painting that he was working on was on the ground, with a can of paint that seemed to have fallen off his desk when the easel fell spilled all over it.

Once Jeongin realized that Minho was at the door, he quickly composed himself. He went up to Minho and grabbed one of his hands.

Jeongin’s voice was unsteady as he spoke. “I’m fine, I’m fine. My easel just broke and my painting got ruined but it’s alright.”

“Is it for an assignment? Do you have to redo it?” Minho asked, looking over Jeongin’s shoulder to see the damage.

Jeongin waved a hand in front of his brother’s face to get his attention. “It is, but I can easily redo it. I was planning on finishing it early anyway.”

“But your easel and the paint—”

Jeongin quickly interrupted him. “I can use the ones at school, don’t worry.”

Jeongin gently began to push Minho out the door, much to Minho’s displeasure.

“But you still need an easel for home—” Minho starts.

“Can you just find some cleaning supplies before the paint dries?” Jeongin sounded exhausted, so Minho complied, shutting the door behind him and heading to the closet.

Before returning to Jeongin’s room, he went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He heads back to Jeongin’s room and was about to open it when he freezes.

On the other side of the door, Minho could hear Jeongin quietly cry as he spoke. It took all his willpower not to run in and hug him, which would only embarrass him.

“Felix, when I say it all spilled, I mean _all._ I need to use this specific type and I cannot afford it.”

There was silence before Jeongin replied.

“Don’t even get me started on the stupid easel. I can use the ones at school and just put the canvas on the ground and paint when I’m at home, so at least there’s that. The problem right now is how the hell I’m going to pay for new paint. The school doesn’t have what I need.”

 _“He could just ask me for money,”_ Minho thought to himself as he leaned closer to the door.

“There’s no way in hell I’m asking Minho for money.”

_“Well, that answers that.”_

“Jisung’s birthday is coming up so he needs to save his money on a gift for him. Look, I’ll figure something out soon, but can I call you later? I think Minho’s going to come back soon. You too, bye.”

Minho waits outside his door for a moment to let Jeongin get himself together before knocking.

“Can you open the door? My hands are full.”

Jeongin opens the door and quickly ducks his head, but not before Minho sees how red his eyes are.

Minho sets the cup of water on Jeongin’s desk and puts the cleaning supplies on the floor. He looks at his brother, who still had his head down. Minho decides to give him a bit of space if he so chooses.

“Do you want me to stay or…?”

“I’ve got it,” Jeongin says quickly.

Minho stands up to leave, but he stops as he looks at the spilled paint can. He picks it up.

“Do you want me to toss this out?”

“Yeah, I’ve got no use for it anymore.”

Minho leaves the room and pulls out his phone, taking a picture of the front of the paint can before throwing it in the garbage and grabbing his keys, jacket, and wallet, leaving the apartment.

 _“Technically, he didn’t ask me,”_ Minho thought to himself as he got in his car and began driving to the art store near their apartment. _“And technically, I’m not giving him any money.”_

Midway through the drive, it began to rain, and Minho already dreaded the fact that he would have to carry everything back to the car in this weather.

A few minutes later, he sees the art store in the distance. He drives up the store and pulls into the side of the road to park, but before he can get out of the car, he spots a familiar figure.

Standing under the store’s awning, pouting at the rainclouds above, was Felix, holding a can of paint in one hand and holding an easel that was much bigger than him under his arm.

Minho stares at him in disbelief, a smile growing on his face.

Of course, he’d run to Jeongin’s rescue. Of course.

Minho rolls down his window and honks his horn, startling Felix and almost making him drop everything.

“Put your things in the back and get in!”

Felix’s eyes widened when he saw Minho, but he quickly ran to his car, dropped off his things, and ran to sit in the passenger seat.

Felix keeps his eyes straight ahead while Minho turns to look at him.

“Felix, can I tell you a secret?”

Felix hesitantly turns to look at Minho. “Um, okay?”

For the first time ever, Minho gives him a gentle, genuine smile.

“You already had my approval before we even met.”

* * *

Jisung opened the door to his dorm to see Minho standing before him with an almost deranged smile on his face.

“Get dressed, we’re going on a date.”

Jisung blinks. “This is not how I imagined this going.”

“What?”

“What?”

Minho just waves a hand. “Jeongin made the fatal error of telling me that he’s going to the fair with Felix today. I still haven’t met the boyfriend, so you and I are going to spy on them for a bit to make sure my brother’s not dating a killer.”

“Don’t we need tickets?” Jisung asks.

Minho pulls two tickets out of his pocket. “I’ll buy you dinner too.”

“I was going to say yes anyway, but thanks for the free food! I’ll be ready in five minutes,” Jisung says, closing the door.

Once they arrived at the fair, they ended up searching for Jeongin for around twenty minutes, but they eventually find him and Felix by one of the games.

“Well, you have nothing to worry about,” Jisung says as they watch the two try and knock down a tower of milk bottles.

Minho turns to him. “What are you talking about?”

“Look at his baby face. He looks like he’d cry if he accidentally stepped on an ant.”

Minho rolls his eyes. “Faces can be deceiving. Remember my old roommate before Jeongin started university? Sweet face, evil personality.”

Jisung finally looks at Minho. “You were stuck living with him, Jeongin _chose_ to be with Felix, and I highly doubt he would date or even befriend Felix if something was off with him.”

“But Felix—”

“Minho.” Jisung’s expression turns serious. “Why are you so hung up about Felix?”

Minho looks away from Jisung shamefully. He looks back at Jeongin, who was now cheering Felix on as he tried to win him a prize.

“This is his first boyfriend,” Minho says bluntly. “Everything should be perfect for him.”

“I think everything is, Minho.” Jisung sighs. “You’re spending all this time worrying over your brother’s love life when I think he has it all sorted out.”

They look over at the two and watch Jeongin laugh at Felix as he misses the bottles once again, crouching down in shame. Once he stands up again, Jeongin puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a quick kiss. Felix ducks his head, bashful, before lifting up one finger to Jeongin and pointing to one of the stuffed bears before handing the booth runner more money.

“And what if he breaks his heart?” Minho whispers.

“Then Jeongin will come running to you, and you’ll be ready to help him pick up the pieces.” Jisung pokes Minho’s cheek. “The protective big brother thing is sweet, but Jeongin can make his own decisions.”

Minho tries to scowl at Jisung, but it ends up looking more like a pout. “Maybe you have a point.”

“I’ll take that as a, ‘Jisung you’re so wise and I will buy you dinner now.’”

“Fine, but first we’re playing some games and going on rides.”

Jisung looks at him, confused.

“What?” Minho asks. “We’re at a fair, so we might as well enjoy ourselves, right?”

Minho grabs Jisung’s hand to drag him to one of the rides, but he stops when he sees Jeongin walk off. Minho was two seconds away from jumping Felix until he sees that Jeongin was just heading to the bathroom.

Felix stands by the games empty-handed, carefully examining one of the bears hanging in the corner of the booth by the street. He looks behind him and sees that the booth runner has his back to him and, in a flash, hits one of the wooden poles of the booth, knocking one of the bears to the ground. He picks it up and nonchalantly walks towards the bathroom, the booth runner remaining none the wiser.

Jeongin walks out of the bathroom and Felix hands the stuffed bear to him, giving him a quick kiss before taking his hand and walking off.

Minho and Jisung just stare in awe.

“Did he just…” Jisung drifts off.

“Well,” Minho begins. “I think he just got my approval.”

* * *

“After that, I decided that when we properly meet, I’d just mess with you and try and intimidate you before I told you the truth.”

Felix just stares at Minho, completely dumbfounded.

“So you already liked me?”

Minho nods. “I was going to leave everything alone, but seeing you steal the bear for him was a pleasant surprise.”

Felix puts his head in his hands. “Dude, do you know how terrifying you are? I was so scared I would fuck something up.”

Minho bursts out laughing as he begins to drive. “I’m sorry. I actually feel kind of bad about that, but it made me see just how genuine you are.”

“I don’t really know what to say,” Felix says. “Um, I like your brother?”

“You just bought all of his art supplies. I don’t think you need to reassure me anymore. By the way, how did you beat me to it if you were walking, and how did you know what paint to buy?”

“Oh, it was a coincidence that I was near the store when he called me. As for the paint,” Felix pulls out his phone and waits until Minho is at a red light to show him his texts.

 **Innie ♡:** Guess who’s easel broke and now has a ruined painting :)

 **Felix:** Wait what

 **Innie ♡:** [image sent]

 **Felix:** Hold on let me call you

“You could see the brand of paint in the picture,” Felix explains.

Minho ruffles Felix’s hair. “You’re smart, I like that. First the bear, now this.”

“Uh, can I ask you a favour?” Felix asks. “Jeongin doesn’t know I stole the bear, and I kind of want to keep it that way.”

“I don’t think he’ll be mad, but I’ll keep it a secret as long as you don’t tell Jeongin about me scaring you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Minho glances over at Felix as he continues to drive. Jisung was right, Jeongin could make his own decision, and he had a very good decision sitting next to him.

* * *

Jeongin enters his apartment, looks at the couch, and huffs.

“Can you please stop stealing my boyfriend?”

Minho pauses the video game as he, Felix, and Jisung look up at Jeongin.

“It’s not stealing if it was his idea to come over,” Minho says.

Jeongin raises an eyebrow at Felix. “Really?”

Felix sheepishly gestures to the TV. “You don’t like platformers and the game is multiplayer soooo…”

“I’m just messing with you,” Jeongin says with a laugh. “Let’s get lunch though. I’m hungry.”

Felix stands up and looks around the living room before turning to Minho. “I think I left my coat in your room.”

“Oh, let’s grab it,” Minho says.

The two head to Minho’s room, leaving Jeongin alone with Jisung.

Jeongin moves to stand in front of Jisung and crosses his arms, glaring down at him.

“So, what exactly are your intentions with my big brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/jeongminsung)
> 
> [CuriousCat!](https://curiouscat.me/sosweetie)


End file.
